Je veux être forte
by KiGaMin
Summary: "Cette nuit-là, Kurapika voulut être forte." Recueil en cours de one-shots. Attention: Gender-Bender, Léopika.
1. Je veux être forte

A/N : Bon… Une petite fanfiction sur Kurapika… Ca m'est venu en tête hier à 3h du matin… Et comme j'ai la fâcheuse habitude d'oublier tout ce qui me passe par la tête, je l'ai notée sur un carnet… C'est censé être un one-shot, mais il se peut que j'en fasse quelque chose… Une histoire à chapitre, ou un recueil de one-shots… _Il se peut_… Il n'y a pas vraiment de genre, mais on peut considérer ce truc comme une fic Hurt/comfort, vu que ça se passe pendant le période emo de Kurapika… Je précise, Kurapika est _**une fille**_ dans cette histoire… Donc, on récapitule ? One-shot, Gender-bender, Hurt/comfort…

« Je veux être forte… » une voix faible s'éleva dans la forêt, brisant le silence nocturne, puis fondit dans l'obscurité.

Cette nuit-là, Kurapika voulut devenir forte.

Elle porta sa main droite à sa bouche, mordit son index, tendit son bras, et attendit.

Une goutte, puis deux.

La survivante Kuruta regarda d'un air absent le liquide vital s'échappant de son corps en un mince filet, entraînant avec lui les dernières forces qui avaient subsisté au dur entraînement qu'elle subissait tous les jours.

Soudainement, le liquide laissa place à une fine chaîne qui plongea dans la rivière située plus bas. Une chaîne… Rien qu'en la voyant, elle pouvait imaginer la sensation du métal froid collé à sa peau nue, l'enlaçant dans une étreinte mortelle. L'étreinte de la vengeance.

Un doux sourire se dessina sur le visage fatigué de la jeune fille, tandis qu'elle perdit connaissance et rejoignit la chaîne née de son sang, de son Nen.

Elle dériva longtemps, emportée par le courant de la rivière.

Mais elle avait réussit. Elle était devenue forte.

Cette nuit-là, Kurapika ne rêva pas de cris, de larmes, de sang. Du massacre de sa famille. Du massacre des Kuruta.

Ce soir-là, ce fut le vide dans l'esprit de la jeune blonde. Mais pas un de ces vides qui tourmentent, inquiètent, mais un vide reposant.

Elle se réveilla à l'heure où les gouttes de rosée glissent le long des feuilles. Quelqu'un l'avait repêchée.

Elle se leva, encore engourdie, et marcha vers la rive. Elle aperçut alors son maître, assis par terre, une cigarette rivée à ses lèvres. Comme d'habitude, dira-t-on.

« Tu es réveillée.

- Je ne savais pas que ça se voyait, répliqua la jeune Kuruta, tu es de plus en plus perspicace.

- Ne sois pas aussi brusque. »

Le maître s'étais habitué aux réponses acerbes de son élève. D'ailleurs, les seules fois où ses réponses acides ne cinglaient pas étaient les fois où son moral était au plus bas. Aussi fut-il rassuré de voir qu'elle avait encore la force d'être sarcastique.

« Tu sais, Kurapika, tu devrais abandonner ton idée de vengeance. Tu n'y gagneras rien, je peux te le promettre… » le maître essaya de nouveau de dissuader son élève d'accomplir cette vengeance qu'il jugeait futile.

Mais devant le mutisme de l'adolescente, il comprit que c'était sans espoir. Elle était déterminée, et rien ni personne ne la ferait changer d'avis.

_Une véritable tête de mule_… pensa-t-il.

« Dis-moi, il n'y aurait pas un moyen de rendre mon Nen plus puissant ? » elle lui demanda, doucement, mais clairement.

L'homme soupira, désespéré. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, en tant que maître, il se devait de lui dire ce qu'il savait. Transmettre son savoir, voilà quel était son travail. Il n'était pour Kurapika qu'un maître, un simple maître. Il n'était ni son ami, ni son frère, ni son père. Il ne pouvait pas empêcher son élève de se venger. Malheureusement.

« Oui… Il y en a un… » il marmonna, en espérant qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu.

Peine perdue…

« Vraiment ? Lequel ? Dites le moi, maître ! »

_Non mais… ça alors ! Elle devient polie que quand ça l'arrange, celle-là ! _ pensa-t-il, ennuyé.

« Maître ! » elle répéta, un nouvel espoir brillant dans ses yeux qui d'habitude semblaient sans fond, sans lueur, sans joie. Devant ces yeux là, le maître lâcha les armes. Il soupira.

« Il te suffit d'imposer une condition à ton Nen. Si tu brises cette condition, alors tu seras punie, selon la peine que tu te seras imposée. Plus la peine est lourde, plus puissant sera le Nen, » il prit une pause. «Alors, que vas-tu faire? Quelle peine vas-tu t'imposer ?»

Il fixa longuement la jeune fille aux traits gracieux, attendant une réaction quelconque venant d'elle.

Mais des deux, ce fut bien lui le plus étonné. L'homme écarquilla petit à petit ses yeux, et sa cigarette tomba de sa bouche.

Juste devant lui, les yeux de la Kuruta avaient viré au rouge écarlate, comme si le feu de la vengeance s'était soudainement ravivé…

« La peine que je m'imposerai, commença-t-elle, sera la mort… » ses mots s'évanouirent tandis qu'elle attrapa une araignée prête à dévorer un papillon, et l'écrasa sans pitié.

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer, emprisonné par les chaines qu'elle avait elle-même crées.

Elle se sentait à la fois si vulnérable, si fragile… et pourtant…

Si forte…

A/N : Voilà… Dites moi si j'ai fait des fautes d'orthographes, et merci de m'avoir lue !

EDIT : 25/02/12, Minuit et 36 minutes… Je relis ce petit blabla écrit il y a un moment, et je réalise à quel point je détestais les accords COD + verbe avoir + participe accordé avec le COD. Apparemment je n'y prêtais aucune attention. Aherm. Et apparemment les accords à la deuxième personne ne voulaient pas rentrer dans ma tête…


	2. Encerlée

**A/N : Pikaaaaaaaaaa. **

**Oui je sais, j'ai des idées géniales pour les notes d'auteur. :D **

-X-

-X-

_**Elle avait mal. **_

Mal.  
Mal.  
_Mal. _

_**Elle souffrait… **_

Beaucoup…

Beaucoup…

_Un peu… Beaucoup… Passionnément… A la folie…_

_**Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? **_

Mal.

Mal.

Mal.

Mal.

_Mal…_

_Mal…_

**« ARRETE ! » **

Elle criait.  
Elle criait.  
Elle criait.

Elle criait encore.

_Mais personne ne l'entendait. _

**« Arrête… » **

Elle murmurait.  
Elle murmurait.  
Elle murmurait.

Elle murmurait encore.

Mais personne ne daignait tendre l'oreille.

Des larmes.  
Des larmes…

Des larmes ?

_« Pourquoi pleures-tu ? »_

Une voix…  
Mais pas la sienne…

_Glacée.  
Impitoyable.  
Haineuse._

Et pourtant si réconfortante. Si familière. Si rassurante.

**« Laisse moi… » **

Elle répétait.  
Elle répétait.  
Elle répétait.

En vain.

En vain.

En vain.

En vain.

**Un combat… **

_Quel résultat ? _

**Pour les siens…**

_Ils le voulaient ? _

**Sans fin… **

_Pourquoi l'arrêter ? _

**Pour elle-même… **

_Que veux-tu ? _

**Sans raison…**

_Sans raison ? _

Sans raison.

Des chaines _**se resserraient**_ encore et encore.

Le métal froid _**imprimait**_ ses motifs sur sa peau.

La chaleur de son corps _**s'évaporait**_ dans l'air glacé.

La lueur de ses yeux _**s'évanouissait**_ dans l'obscurité.

_« Tu te meurs. » _

Encore la voix.

La voix étrangère et familière, douce et rude, chaude et froide, effrayante et rassurante, suave et rauque.

Elle leva les yeux vers la personne à la voix insaisissable.

Yeux dans les yeux.

Pensées connectées.

**Les larmes redoublèrent.**

_« Ne pleure pas. »_

La voix… La voix…

Visage stoïque virant à la folie, façade de pierres s'écroulant, lèvres s'étirant en un sourire malsain et sadique.

Des dents blanches, toutes blanches.

Des yeux noirs, tous noirs.

Blanc.

Noir.

Blanc.

Noir.

**« Laisse moi… »**

**Elle supplia.** Les chaines se resserrèrent encore.  
**Elle supplia.** Les larmes tombèrent encore.  
**Elle supplia.** Les cris résonnèrent encore.

Encore.

Encore.

Encore.

Encore.  
ENCORE.  
ENCORE.  
ENCORE.  
ENCORE.

Un tourbillon qui tourne tourne tourne tourne tourne tourne.

Une bataille bataille bataille …

En elle-même… Elle-même…

_**Elle-même ? **_

_« Je ne peux pas. » _

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi ?  
POURQUOI ?

Les chaines dansèrent. L'encerclèrent. La piégèrent.

Elle sentait son cœur battre violemment dans sa poitrine.

Elle manquait d'air…

De l'air…  
De l'air…  
De l'air…

Elle étouffait…

De l'air…  
De l'air…  
De l'air…

Elle suffoquait…

De l'air… De l'air… De l'air… De l'air… De l'air… De l'air… De l'air… De l'air… De l'air… De l'air… De l'air… De l'air… De l'air… De l'air… De l'air… De l'air… De l'air… De l'air… De l'air… De l'air… De l'air… De l'air… De l'air… De l'air… De l'air… De l'air… De l'air… De l'air… De l'air… De l'air… De l'air… De l'air… De l'air… De l'air… De l'air… De l'air… De l'air… De l'air… De l'air… De l'air… De l'air… De l'air…

_« Je ne peux pas. » _

Le sourire s'agrandit. S'élargit. Sadisme et horreur en dégoulinant.

Les yeux s'écarquillèrent. Lueur dansante dans le vide profond.

_« Je ne peux pas. » _

_**Elle cria. Elle cria… Elle cria… Elle cria… Elle cria… **_

_Mais la voix persistait persistait persistait persistait persistait …_

Toujours toujours TOUJOURS.

Encore encore encore encore.

_**A la ronde des muets, sans rire et sans parler, le premier qui rira… **_

_« Je ne peux pas… »_

Une ronde dangereuse commença.

Des chaines, du sang, des larmes. Des chaines, du sang, des larmes.

_**Tu as ri ! Perdu !**_

Elle n'avait pas ri.

Mais elle avait perdu.

_« Je ne peux pas. » _

Souvenirs sur souvenirs s'accumulèrent.

Les rondes joyeuses entre amis étaient devenues _**un piège dans lequel elle était tombée.**_  
Les doux parfums des parents remplacés _**par l'odeur âcre du sang.**_  
Couleurs chatoyantes se fondant _**en arrière-plan noir teinté de rouge.**_  
Douceurs fondant sur la langue métamorphosées _**en venin agressant son palais.**_  
Chants reposants et berceuses virant _**en cris aigus et perçants.**_

Elle étouffait…

_« Tu as mal ? »_

Oui..

OUI…

Mal !

Trop mal !

Insupportable !

_« Dommage. »_

Soudain, un cercle lumineux, rouge sang, se dessina autour d'elle, tournant, tournant, tournant sans fin.

Un cercle.

Un cercle dans lequel il n'y avait qu'elle. _Elle et l'autre à la voix impossible à taire._

Un cercle.

Un cercle qu'elle ne pouvait pas briser.

Un cercle.

Un cercle qu'elle ne pouvait _plus_ briser.

Un cercle…

Cercle…

Cer-… TOURNETOURNETOURNETOURNE.

_« Parce que… » _

**Système enclenché. **

_« Parce que… »_

**Machine en marche. **

_« Parce que… »_

**Arrêt forcé.**

**ERREUR.**

_« Parce que… »_

_**Arrêt impossible.**_

_« Parce que c'est toi qui m'a appelée. » _

**Le cercle de la Vengeance.**

**ERREUR. ERREUR. ERREUR. ERREUR. **

-x-

Cela faisait maintenant une nuit entière que Kurapika était en proie à cette fièvre violente qui la secouait. Une nuit entière. Une nuit à se tourner et se retourner, à crier, à pleurer.

Léorio soupira. Il jeta un regarde vers la fenêtre du semblant appartement qu'ils avaient trouvé, dans un immeuble désaffecté. Le soleil commençait à peine à pointer ses rayons, un dégradé de rose et jaune colorait le ciel d'aube derrière les nuages qui avaient un aspect… cotonneux.

Non vraiment ?

Manque d'inspiration, probablement.

« Arrête ! » elle cria soudainement, sa respiration accélérée et irrégulière témoignant de l'effort, la bataille qu'elle menait.

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre. Fixant la blonde du regard, il se demanda qu'est-ce qu'elle voyait, qu'est-ce qui la mettait dans cet état, sans vraiment vouloir le savoir. Il imaginait un désespoir profond et violent, mais en réalité, et il s'en doutait, c'était bien pire.

Le sol était dur sous ses genoux. Un courant d'air glacé parcouru la salle, le faisant frissonner.

« Comment est-ce qu'on veut qu'elle aille mieux avec ce vent ? » il marmonna entre ses dents, recouvrant la malade des draps désordonnés qu'elle ne cessait de repousser.

Il épongea le front de son amie, enlevant toute trace de transpiration sur son visage, même s'il savait parfaitement qu'une minute plus tard il serait trempé de nouveau.

Une odeur d'habitation vétuste régnait sur les lieux, laissant deviner que l'appartement était bel et bien abandonné. Au cours de la nuit, Léorio avait été pris d'une peur panique que quelqu'un vienne les en déloger. Après tout, quand on a un groupe d'assassins sans scrupules qui ne veulent rien d'autre que décapiter sa meilleure amie, il y a de quoi avoir peur. Beaucoup, même.

« Laisse-moi ! » Kurapika hurla, s'agrippant à la couverture. Des larmes coulèrent en travers de son visage, mouillant de deux points foncés l'oreiller.

Léorio ferma les yeux. Il aurait voulu qu'elle n'ait pas à supporter ça… Il aurait voulu pouvoir l'aider… Mais là encore, comme toujours, il était impuissant.

Inutile.

Ses lèvres tremblaient, il voulait hurler sa colère, son désarroi, mais il devait se contenir, attendre que les sentiments violents le libèrent. Ses pensées se percutaient, il était confus.

Il rouvrit les yeux, une ombre de tristesse les recouvrant.

Quelques oiseaux commençaient à chanter, mais il entendait surtout le vent criard. Remarquant les épaules nues de la Kuruta, il enleva son costume et le posa doucement, avec d'infinies précautions, sur son corps frêle et svelte.

A ce moment là, il se perdit dans la contemplation de cette combattante acharnée, obnubilée par ce but sanglant qu'elle avait ancré dans sa tête. Se laissant aller, il caressa lentement le front de la jeune fille, repoussant des mèches dorées trempées de sueur.

Puis il fixa les lèvres entr'ouvertes, roses et légèrement humides. Elles devaient être douces. rTrès, très douces. Et chaudes. Probablement. Sucrées ? Peut-être.

Il aurait bien voulu goûter.

Je t'aime.

Sept petites lettres bien jolies et tendres, mais si difficiles à prononcer.

Mais voilà, si en plus l'être aimé est une Kuruta aveuglée par une vengeance qui ne lui fait que du mal, c'était encore plus difficile.

Léorio secoua vivement la tête, se rasseyant, honteux d'avoir ainsi profité de moments de faiblesses de Kurapika pour… l'examiner ainsi.

Soudain, il sentit quelque chose de chaud, de brûlant même, sur sa main, et revint à la réalité.

« Léorio… elle murmura doucement, essayant tant bien que mal de le fixer du regard.

- Kurapika ? il demanda, étonné.

- Léorio… Tu restes là, n'est-ce pas ? elle questionna, semblant le supplier.

- Oui… Oui, oui, évidemment que je suis là.

- Prend-moi dans tes bras… »

L'aspirant-docteur écarquilla les yeux, incrédule. La fièvre la faisant délirer, sûrement, oui…

Mais pourtant, cette voix suppliante… ce regard effaré… ces membres tremblants…

Peut-être pourrait-il enfin se rendre utile…

Tout doucement, il glissa ses mains dans le dos de la blonde, la soulevant lentement, prenant soin de ne pas la blesser –comme si elle était devenue fragile au point de se briser. Puis, il la serra contre lui. Le cœur battant, il déglutit avec peine, sentant les cheveux soyeux lui chatouiller le cou, les petites mains brûlantes contre son torse.

Elle agrippa la chemise du jeune homme, se lovant un peu plus contre lui, se sentant protégée, rassurée…

Quant à lui, il avait encore du mal à réaliser. Le souffle chaud de son amie lui provoquait des frissons, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire.

Mais il savait une chose, c'était qu'il n'était pas prêt de se remettre de ses émotions.

-X-

Un cercle.

Un cercle.

Le cercle, lentement, disparait. Arc de cercle par arc de cercle.

Les chaines se desserrent.

La Vengeance sourit.

De l'air. Enfin de l'air.

Des pensées claires, ordonnées.

Elle se sentait mieux.

Comme délivrée…

L'odeur du sang laissa place à un parfum d'eau de Cologne.

La Vengeance ne dit rien.

Mais elle, elle est apaisée. Calmée.

Elle entoure de ses bras fins l'ami qui la soutenait, parvenant enfin à céder au sommeil.

_**Enfin. **_

-X-

**A/N : Maintenant bonne nuit. *shot***

**Oui je sais, Léorio est bizarre. Mais on s'en fiche. **

**Et oui, j'ai des idées bizarres. **

**Je n'ai aucune envie de vérifier encore une fois les fautes et autre blabla du genre, JE VEUX DORMIR. **

**Bonne nuit et Bye Nee~**


End file.
